Never Forgotten You
by YvonneGraceC
Summary: Inuyasha couldn't forget her . Neither did Kagome . The two continued with the blunder after the journey . Why did she leave him just after that ?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome and Inuyasha story, Never Forgotten You. Review me or send me a message. Do enjoy &thanks! (:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Never Forgotten You**

Staring at the wooden well which still looks so nice but old, Inuyasha stood in front of it, remembering the past so well.

It had been at least half a month for him. Sango and Miroku had been living together at Grandma Kaede's house, having a little son running around the house.

It was pretty lively for them but not for Inuyasha. Ever since the war with Naraku ended, Kagome left for good.

-----

"_This is… the last question… before I leave…Answer me honestly…" Kagome clenched her fist, holding back her tears as she spoke. Inuyasha didn't say anything, facing his back at Kagome. "D-Do you love me?" She asked, lowering her head to cry. "I do." Inuyasha answered, feeling guilty, knowing she was crying._

_His ears could hear her crying almost too clear, making his heart ached inside. He wanted her to smile at him before she left this different world of his._

"_T-Then…thank you for everything…" Hugging him as she faced his back, she cried softly again as she squeezed her hug a little tighter and then said her goodbye._

-----

Inuyasha always sat by the wooden well as if waiting for her to come back. Even though he knew she wouldn't come back, he continued to sit there and talk to himself.

The well seemed to represent her. It had shown that he was lonely, needing someone close to his heart to talk to. "Ugh, I should stop talking to myself for once." Using his sheathe to stand on his feet; he stood up slowly and walked away from the well.

It was beginning to become his habit of going there every time because Inuyasha was tired of seeing Miroku and Sango with their child. It was beginning to make him sick since they were acting so intimate with each other.

Deciding he should visit Kagome, he went to the well again. He stood in front of the well when he suddenly remembered what Miroku told him.

"_You love Kikyo as much as she loves you. Still, Kagome-san loved you so much till she realized she was standing your way instead of thinking Kikyo was in her way. It was obvious that you loved Kikyo first instead of Kagome." Miroku explained calmly._

"_Kagome was simply just Kikyo's reincarnation, nothing more. She must be feeling horrible, getting out of their way just to make you happy."_

-----

"I can't face her… If she sees me, I bet she would just chase me away or ask me why I'm here finding her." Inuyasha sighed. This isn't him. "Kagome…" As he mumbled the name of the girl, it reminded him how much the two of them gone through together.

Because of him, she knew it was going to be hard for her to deal with Inuyasha's love for Kikyo. She knew he could never forget her but even so, she had insisted on staying with him in this world.

Although she had resolved to stay in this world with him, she knew his heart will never belong to her so she left the world, just wanting him to be happy with Kikyo. It was painful for her to always argue with him just because of small matters. It could make their life together more sticky and hard to part each other that's why she resolved to leave the gang after defeating Naraku.

Still, he found it hard to face her. "Ugh, damn it." He hit his fist on the well as he felt really anxious all over. He wanted to see her. He knew he had overcome the love which used to love Kikyo. He had to tell Kagome how he really feels about her now… Or else it would be too late.

-----

"Onee-chan, you should rest. Stop studying already." The 12 year old boy, Sota told his sister who keeps staying at her desk, studying so hard just because she was going to have exams tomorrow.

"I-I'm fine… I need to catch up or else I might not do well in my studies…" She mumbled aloud, still studying. "Onee-chan, you're having a fever. Squeezing everything into your head might make your illness worse." Sota immediately stopped her and pushed her chair to her bed. "Rest or else I will complain to Okasan." He chuckled cheekily. "Fine, fine… I don't even know why I am listening to my younger brother's advice…" She complained as she slowly gets into bed.

Because of her being away for too long, she didn't have her homework done and her exams finished. Now that she was sick, she had no choice but to rest, till she can study well again. Sota went downstairs to get his sister her medicine, leaving her to her thoughts.

"Inuyasha…" She muttered the name as she felt nostalgic just speaking of it. _'I won't be seeing him again…At least I'm doing something for him so that he can be happy…' _She thought as she stared at the ceiling, smiling to herself.

"Kagome! Come down for your medicine!"

"Hai…"

She went got out of bed slowly when she heard her name called again. "Kagome." "I'm coming down soon already." She tried her best not to yell to loudly when she realized the person's voice who called her was different. Turning to the direction of the voice, she stared, not believing what she had seen.

"I-Inuyasha?" She mumbled weakly, staring at her window. "W-What are you doing here?" Walking slowly towards the window, she still didn't believe it was him. It was too real. "You're having a fever, right?" He asked as he looked away, trying not to look at her. "H-How did you know?" She looked at him as if he really knew what happened to her. "It's written all over your face, idiot." He slowly looked at her which made her noticed his face was slightly red, making her smile.

Smiling just by looking at his face, she looked down as she continued to smile. "Inuyasha onii-san?" She turned and noticed her brother stood behind her with his face looking all so surprised. "Sota. You've really grown a lot." Inuyasha chuckled cheekily, ruffling his hair. "I will go down to the kitchen." She smiled, leaving him alone with Sota.

-----

"Inuyasha onii-san, do you like Onee-chan?" Sota asked out of curiosity, staring at Inuyasha. Getting all worked up, his eyes widened as he hit him on the back. "T-That's ridiculous! She's so ugly and she's not even feminine! Don't even talk about it." Inuyasha grated, not really that angry though.

He liked her but it was hard for him to tell it to someone else.

"It's written all over your face, onii-san. You definitely like her." Sota glared at him with cheeky eyes, knowing that he likes Kagome. "S-Shut up! If she hears it, I'm dead meat. Tell your sister and I will kill you!" He threatened, holding Sota's head as he used his fist to play with his head painfully. As Sota groaned in pain, Kagome opened the door when she stared at the two guys.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" She asked, closing the door as she looked at them. "Your brother—" Sota cut off his sentence and added in, "He bullied me!" Kagome sighed as she had no idea what to do with them. "Inuyasha," She paused as he tensed up and his eyes widened. "Osuwari." She finished her statement, closing her eyes as she sighed.

"What the hell…" His whole body faced downwards as he trembled a little, still lying on the floor. "Sorry, Inuyasha." She apologized, looking at the motionless body of his. "Onee-chan, did you take your medicine?" Sota looked up at his tall sister, asking her. "Yeah, I did… I need to rest that's what." She complained to her brother again, whining weakly.

"I will go then…" Inuyasha mumbled, still on the floor. "Get up… I will bring you there…" She sighed, pulling him to help him to get up on his feet. "You better rest or else your mum will complain." He replied, touching his back as if it hurts a lot. "She won't unless I go out through another place." She smiled weakly as she turned to her brother to make sure he wouldn't tell her.

"Hai, Onee-chan." Sota replied, saluting her as he slouched a little. Going out of the window, Inuyasha carefully piggyback her, not wanting her to hit her head within the frame of the window.

Maybe he will finally tell her how he feels about her.

-----

"So… how are Miroku and Sango?" She asked, putting her hands behind her back as she walked slowly with him. Inuyasha crossed his arms as he thought then he replied her, "Well, they have a son called Misan." "Misan? Whoa, that's a nice name by using two of their names to match his name." She said thoughtfully, smiling at the thought of the name.

Inuyasha still didn't look at her which made her wonder why. "Hey… You're not yourself today, Inuyasha. Had a tiff with Kikyo?" She asked cheekily, smirking as she looked at Inuyasha. "Feh, we don't fight. Besides, I hardly see her." He talked with proud as his head tilted up a little high but he still didn't look at her.

She knew he was hiding something. "You know, you're not good at hiding things, Inuyasha." She answered, continuing to look at him as they walked slowly. "Che, whatever." He closed his eyes, still not looking at her. Soon, they reached the well and they went into the shrine.

"I wonder why you are still able to pass through the well though…" She paused, sighing as she looked at the well. "So… this is it. See you." She greeted, smiling as she looked down on the floor. "Can I stay in your house tonight?" He asked, still not looking at her when she jerked her head up. "OK, Inuyasha… You're scaring me!" Kagome spoke sarcastically but she knew something was wrong with him. "What the hell. Shut the hell up, girl. I just want to stay, can't I?" He glared at her, finally looking at her.

"Finally you're looking at me."

"What?! Did you just do that on purpose?!"

"I didn't but somehow I think I am."

"Feh! I just want to stay in your house."

"What? So you can stare at whom all day?"

"T-That's my problem!"

"Then, why stay at my house? It sounds ridiculous!"

"You don't need to bother!"

Giggling at his childishness, she slowly smiled and then agreed to him staying over. "I guess Sota's going to be excited to hear you staying."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm beginning to get the hang of this ... do bear with me with stories like this ! &review me ! Thanks &enjoy ! (:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Never Forgotten You**

**Chapter 2**

"That's nice of him! He wants to stay, huh?" Kagome's mother exclaimed. "I guess he is…" She sighed, shaking her head as she sat by the table. "Where is he?" Her mother asked excitedly, staring at her as she grinned. "He's playing games with Sota… He was suddenly interested in video games." She sighed again as she put rest her chin on her hand.

She was tired since she was still having her fever. "Mum, I will go to bed…" Kagome stood up and went to her room droopily. She was too tired to even climb up the stairs. "Ugh… I don't feel so well…" Her vision blurred as she lifted up her leg to climb the stairs and soon, she blacked out.

"Ugh…" Opening her eyes, she looked around her surroundings. Slowly sitting up, she clutched her head in pain she dragged herself to lean against the wall. She was somehow tired but she knew she might be over exhausting herself by trying to sit up.

The door creaked opened as she slowly looked at the opening door. "Kagome! You're awake. Are you alright?" Kagome's mum came in anxiously, rushing to Kagome's side. "I'm fine… Okasan…" Kagome smiled weakly as her mother held her hand dearly. "Tell that to Inuyasha. He was being restless." Her mothered smiled as she winked, telling her that Inuyasha was actually concerned about her.

"Oh… Tell him I'm fine… He shouldn't stay here too long." Kagome answered, almost on the verge of stuttering. "Kagome!" Kagome's mother turned her head to face the door and found Inuyasha standing in front of the door with a worried look on his face. "She's fine," Her mother chuckled as she added in, "I'm leaving the room. Kagome, remember to rest, OK?" "Hai, Okasan." Kagome smiled weakly again as her mother left her room.

The silence was unbearable for Inuyasha and Kagome. Because of that, she decided to speak up. "H-Hey… I'm fine… Just go to bed with Sota." She smiled weakly, chuckling slightly. "I can sleep later. I'm staying here with you." Inuyasha spoke firmly. "T-This is a girl's room! J-Just get out. I'm really fine." She pushed him away with most of her strength when he walked slowly towards her. "Che, I don't care." He snorted in an arrogant way, making her mad.

He didn't want to leave her. She's sick! How can he possibly just leave her just like that?

"I'm really fine. Please don't make me raise my voice in this situation right now." Kagome tugged on his sleeve, hoping he would listen and leave the room. "I just want to make sure you're really alright, can't I?" He looked at her, blushing slightly. Being somehow surprised, she had no choice but to listen to what he wanted to do. "A-Alright…"

------

'_Finally she slept…' _He thought, sighing as he watched her sleep. She was sleeping peacefully, making him blush slightly. _'Don't look her, idiot!'_ He hit his head at the thought of watching her sleeping. It was not the first time but he felt somewhat nostalgic._'I did watch her sleep for a little while…'_ He thought, almost smiling when he remembered, _'When she slapped me.'_ His face became sour and he sighed.

What did this girl do to actually make him fall for her?

Did she just look like Kikyo or did she just… actually make him fell for her in a different way?

'_I guess she did make me fell for her in a different way.'_ He chuckled, looking at her gently as he stroked her fringe, putting her hair behind her ear. Her personality was really different from Kikyo. She was sometimes violent and always didn't try to pry too much into his personal space. Sometimes, he knew she did that to actually avoid knowing the fact that he was actually seeing Kikyo.

To be exact, one part of her character just reminds him of Kikyo.

She was always caring and helpful but she always got too involved with the innocents' problem.

It felt different when she wasn't around. The quietness for him was becoming too silent for him and it was really unbearable. He wanted her to know he needed her noisiness and always caring for him when he was injured.

"_Inuyasha, are you fine?" She asked, finishing her final wrap of bandages around his chest. He had a bad wound there which made her worried. "Che! I'm fine. That wound won't even make me fall!" He answered arrogantly._

_Somewhat mad, she pushed her hand onto his chest quite hardly which made him yelped. " OI! What's that for?!" He snapped, growling at her like a mad dog. "I bet some demons would actually try to worsen your condition if you walked around like that." She snapped, glaring at him. She immediately left the house, leaving Miroku, Sango and Shippo with him. 'OI! Come back here!"_

"_Stupid Inuyasha! Can't you tell she was actually worried?!" Shippo hit his head hardly, making Inuyasha glare at him. "Come here, you shitty fox!" He chased him around Kaede's house, making Miroku sigh. "She's really worried about you, Inuyasha. You've got to apologize to her." He spoke calmly, crossing his arms. "Che! Why should I?" Inuyasha answered, finally stopping when he caught Shippo's tail, making him twirled around._

'_I guess I still owe her that apology…'_ He thought back when he got injured and it had made her upset. He knew she didn't want to snap at him but she was really worried about him. She was already sleeping soundly and he was going to leave soon tomorrow. It would be hard to even say sorry since he didn't really say it right in front of her before.

-----

"Mmmm…" Kagome woke up, rubbing her eyes slowly as she opened her eyes slowly. Turning her head slightly down, she noticed someone on her bed. "Inuyasha?" She mumbled weakly as she watched the guy's head lying on her bed. He was sleeping soundly and his face looked so peaceful like the first time she saw him on the tree.

Stroking his hair, she smiled as she watched him continued sleeping on her bed. "Silly guy…" She chuckled, still stroking his hair when his hand suddenly grabbed her hand. She jumped but realized he had waked up.

He slowly opened up his eyes, smirking slightly as he slowly released the tightness in the grip. She tried not to smile as she didn't want him to know what she thought about him.

She just wanted him to leave since it was hard for her to bear. She wanted him to be with someone he really loved.

She rather he doesn't with her who just looks like Kikyo.

"O-Ohaiyo…" She greeted him as he slowly sat up. "Are you feeling any better?" He looked down on the floor with a worried look plastered on his face without her seeing his face.

He didn't want to show her that worry face again. "I-I'm fine… Doesn't your back hurt? I mean… You're actually bending your back for quite a long time to put your head on my bed to sleep…" She chuckled awkwardly as she looked at him. "I'm fine… It's not like putting my head on the bed would kill me." Inuyasha snorted arrogantly as he stretched himself.

She knew he was worried about her and he didn't even care about what would happen to him. She knew it was selfish of her to send him away just because he could be with someone else he really loved but she didn't dare.

In her heart, she wanted to keep him close to her and always stay by her side no matter what.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Say... are you enjoying this :P

I'm going to do my best :D &thanks for reviewing !


	3. Chapter 3

Times really flies... &I guess I got more inspiration in me! I hope more people would come and review me! Thanks:D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Never Forgotten You**

**Chapter 3**

It was almost time for him to go.

Still, no matter what, Inuyasha wanted to keep her company even till late at night. "Y-You should really go already, Inuyasha. It's very late for you already." Kagome spoke as she rested her cheek on her hand, sighing. He was playing video games with Sota in the living room and he was being very energetic.

"Just a little more…. A little more… YES!" Inuyasha shouted in victory, jumping up and down in the living room. It was noisy to hear him shout in joy but she was smiling. "Onee-san! He's being unfair!" Sota complained, pointing at Inuyasha as he pouted. "Inuyasha, time to go back…" She continued to be in her position, sighing again as she spoke.

"I haven't finished yet!" He complained like a kid, pouting in anger. "You've need to go back. Do you want me to say that word?" She threatened again but she was calmed, still in her same position.

Being surprised at what she would say, he decided not to push the limits. "O-OK then… L-Let's go…" He trembled slightly in fear which surprised Sota. Sota laughed a little but made sure he didn't laugh too loud in case he would get into trouble with his sister.

-----

It was all too quiet till when she decided to speak up. "H-Hey… Sorry for threatening you like that. I just—" She cut off her statement on her own and kept quiet. "Hey… Just finish where you stop. It's alright." He answered, looking at her. "N-Nah… I won't say any further." She chuckled in fakery, not wanting him to pry any further.

Before he could ask anything, she interrupted him. "L-Look! We've reached…" She answered, faking her smile again as she quickly rushed to the shrine. Sliding the door, she sighed.

She knew it was hard to keep up with the situation.

'_Does she want me to go away that badly?' _He thought as he sighed, stopping in front of the one of the two pillars which was placed in front of the shrine. He didn't want to leave here. He felt like he knew that she threatened him on purpose to chase him away.

But whatever the reason was?

Knowing he shouldn't stand around, he quickly went into the shrine. Instead of seeing the girl who would stare or wait by the well, he actually frightened the girl who actually stood near the door.

"S-Sorry…" She apologized. "Next time, don't stay by the door. You could have just stayed by the well or something." He spoke calmly.

It was a hard time for her to deal with. She wanted him to go away and then she could deal with her thoughts all by herself. That way it might be easier for her to deal with… Or so she thinks.

"H-Hey… I've got something to give you before you go…" Kagome mumbled, taking out the Jewel from her pocket. "W-W-Why?!" Inuyasha stuttered upon seeing her holding the Jewel in her hand. "Take this back… I won't be needing it…" She smiled, looking at the Jewel in her hand as she spoke.

It was her only way to the era where Inuyasha lived but why would she want to give the chance of going back there again?

"O-Oi… Keep it… I don't know who would take care of it. You are the only one who keeps it in control." Inuyasha answered, still slightly surprised at what she did. "I'm not the only one around… Kikyo's over there with you… She can keep it in control too." She smiled gently, looking up to look at Inuyasha.

He was still in too much surprise. He didn't want to leave right now… Because he would be leaving… With the Jewel.

"O-Oi… It's too sudden! T-Then how are you… supposed to come back to my era?" He stuttered again, staring at her. She smiled, slowly looking down which made him more worried. "I won't be going back." She spoke. "But why?!" He asked, nearly shouted at her. He was too agitated to even think.

All he wanted was her to at least come back to his era…

At least he could see her face.

"I rather you leave… Kikyo wouldn't want to see you in this state…" She continued to look down, slowly raising her head as she raised her hand to give him the Jewel. "Take it. And don't come back." Upon hearing those words, he couldn't move.

He was too shocked. It was a big blow to him.

Why didn't she go back there to give him the Jewel?

"I couldn't go there… I tried a lot of times and got myself hurt quite a lot too. So… I guess it's really better for you if you take it home with you." Her voice trembled slightly, knowing she was going to cry; she quickly took his hand and passed him the Jewel. Holding it in his hand, he continued to be in shocked. He couldn't feel anything when he felt something warm.

Her hug had made him come back to reality.

"I-I…. I love you…" She mumbled, wetting his shirt again with her tears. She hid her face as she cried on his chest, not wanting him to see the tear-stained face. "And because of that… forgive me, Inuyasha…" She pushed him immediately into the well, making him too shocked to even hold onto the well.

It was just like how he pushed her into the well once.

But this time, it was her turn.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha."

"Kagome!!"

-----

Back to his era, he realized he was sitting on the ground in the well. His hand was still reaching out for something but it was no longer there. He suddenly felt something dropping on his face. "Tears?" He wiped away but his fingers still lingered with the wet tears.

Kagome had actually cried for him.

He regretted he let her go once now he's regretting even more.

She had actually already decided he should be with Kikyo instead of saying she wants to be with him.

"Stupid girl… Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He cursed, hitting the wall of the well. He was too mad to wonder why she did that. It was selfish of her to do this but she had no other way. They both lived in a different world and era which makes it hard for the two to even meet. She already decided he should live with a girl who lives in the same era and almost the same world as him.

At least she would know he's going to be happy.

But now, the love for Kikyo already died. He had started saying Kagome resembled nothing like Kikyo which she had lost her temper over it almost all the time. Still, they loved each other without knowing even though they had fights and staying too far away from each other.

Now, it was actually harder for both of them to part ways.

They wanted to see each other to return to each other to do something. They wanted to see each other to feel the warmth again.

But because of Kagome's final decision, he suffered in pain. But he wasn't the only one who was suffering right now…

She was also suffering… Because she had forced him into the well and she didn't know it was that hard to part ways with him.

"Pray hard to the Jewel." A voice above him spoke. He looked up to see who was it. His eyes almost filled with tears because it felt like he already lost something precious to him. "M-Miroku?"

"I heard praying to the Jewel with a sincere heart does help someone in need. I bet Kagome-san is still waiting there." Miroku smirked when Sango joined him, carrying their child. "I agree with Miroku. Hurry up." She smiled gently, making Inuyasha realize he had to quickly do the prayer.


	4. Chapter 4

This is quite shot though . Dunno if it's like a one shot story thing but I'm doing my best! xP but do give me inspiration &I hope you guys enjoy my stories! (: Do review &thanks:D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Never Forgotten You**

**Chapter 4**

Crying before the well, she didn't know why she did that for. "Why… Why did I do that for?!" She scolded herself, banging her bare fists on the well.

She regretted so hard at what she did, making herself in more pain.

As she continued to hit the well, she blamed herself over and over again, crying so hard.

She stopped hitting and her hands had scratches and bruises from hitting of the well. Physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain she was going through right now.

All she wanted was to turn back time and say sorry.

But how now?

She had forced the person she loved so much to go away.

"I cannot do anything anymore... Why should I think so much about him?" She suddenly remembered she had already decided to leave him for good...

To let Inuyasha be with Kikyo.

She knew he loved her more than anything else.

Why must she bother to step in and interrupt the flow?

-----

Inuyasha prayed hard, clasping his hands together as he prayed hard.

_'Please I want to see her... I want to see her so much...'_ He kept only that thought in his mind as he kept others away. He wanted to see nothing but Kagome.

With that desperate heart of his, he didn't realize he had already reached her world.

Opening his squeezing shut eyes, he realized the well looked different. He quickly climbed out when he noticed Kagome, sitting before the well.

-----

Still sitting by the well, she quickly stood to her feet as she wiped away her tears.

She didn't notice Inuyasha behind her who was still surprised. He watched her backview with regretful eyes.

This time, he will finally say it to her.

Kagome sniffed softly as she slid the door opened when he grabbed her hand. Shocked by the sudden grab, she turned quickly and almost hugged him. She pulled back a little but his grip still held on. It wasn't tight but yet she felt comfortable in the gripping of his hand.

"W-What are you doing back here?" She looked at him with surprise, wondering why he was still around when she knew she had pushed him into the well. "It kinda makes sense that I can only come here." He smirked, loosing slightly around the grip.

Her eyes softened as she looked at him, blushing slightly. She looked away quickly as she still blushed slightly.

She did so hard to push him away.

But why was she feeling so happy?

She wanted to smile but she didn't want him to know she was. She did her best by not smiling and continued to look away.

He finally smiled, feeling really satisfied that she didn't try to struggle.

"What would happen to Kikyo then?" She suddenly spoke, still looking away from him. Being somehow surprised, he answered without thinking. "She will be alright. I just want to see you now."

That made her looked at him.

"W-What's with that sentence?" She stared at him as her face slowly stopped blushing. He looked away, blushing slightly as he let go of her hand without knowing. "Because... Because I love you."

-----

"Because... Because I love you." Inuyasha spoke as he looked away, blushing slightly. She was surprised.

He loves her?

Refusing to believe it, she answered in rage. "What do you treat me as?! A toy?" "Wait--" She cut off his sentence as she continued. "You said you love her... Now what? Leaving her just because you love me? What is this? Am I really a toy to you?!" She fumed, glaring at him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

What was she thinking?

"I love you for who you are and not because you're Kikyo's reincarnation or anything!" He shouted back, glaring at her. He didn't expect her reaction was that big. She calmed down upon hearing those words but she still didn't really believe it as she looked away.

Proving he loves her, he kissed her on the lips without thinking.

She struggled and struggled till she could struggle no more. It was too warm, too reckless just like last time.

He didn't want to let go of her; he wanted to keep her.

This feeling was really different from the one he experienced with Kikyo. He loved Kagome more than anything else now.

He didn't care anything around them; all he wanted was Kagome by his side being with him no matter what.

-----

Pulling back from the kiss, the two breathed in deeply. Her face was beet red while he blushed slightly. She didn't expect him to really do this to her though. It was somehow out of the picture of what he wouldn't normally do.

"Now... You get it?" Inuyasha slowly looked at her, blushing slightly as he held onto her hands.

She stared at the ground, blushing furiously as she thought hard about what she wanted to say to him. It was so hard to speak up since her real first kiss was now given to him. _'What should I say?! Hurry up, Kagome! THINK!'_ She thought hard, shutting her eyes tightly as she bit her lip.

He felt her nervous and smiled slightly. It felt as if he accomplished something. "I-I still... don't get it..." She answered nervously, still looking down to the ground; now with her eyes open. She was too nervous to speak up.

Knowing he didn't need to say much, he hugged her. It was not too tight, not too hard but it was somewhat... comfortable.

Kagome felt like crying but it was hard to even cry now. She didn't really know the reason why. Was it because he was around or...

He already confessed to her that he loved her?

"I love you more than anything else, Kagome. It's true." He whispered into her ear, making her surprised. She blushed and at the same time, her eyes were filled with tears.

He finally said it...

This time, her tears were actually tears of joy. "I love you too... More than anything else." She mumbled as she hugged him more tighter. Now she knew the reason why.

The reason was too simple and she didn't see it.

They love each other too much till they just wouldn't want to part anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's the end:P

Did you enjoy it?

But thanks for reviews &all!

I rushed to put this story online without thinking ... :P


End file.
